The Demon God of the Ancients
by W3ND1GO
Summary: A war rages across the galaxy 1000 years ABY. Forces under an enigmatic Sith make a relentless advance towards Coruscant. Behind this advance is a powerful Sith christened Darth Draugr by the public. Truthfully, he is the Dark God Shaelath Rah. Nearly 32,000 years old, Shaelath Rah has long been the primary guiding force behind galactic events, growing his power...


Blood. Screams. Death.

On the surface of the planet Thyferra, the forces of the Sith Empire battle the forces of the fledgeling resurgent Republic. The Sith forces had been carving their way across the galaxy to the Core Worlds, where they intended to destroy Coruscant, and render the Republic shattered and weak. It would pave the way for the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Draugr to feed his strength.

The Sith ruler, known by his followers as the Dark God Shaelath Rah, could feed on this death, absorb the lives that were swallowed by the stone grip of chaos, for the billions of sentient deaths that fueled this war would in turn fuel his power. The destruction of Coruscant would leave the Republic shattered, his power amplified, and the trillions of beings that meandered about the galaxy slaves to his will.

For many millennia this Sith had lived. He took to his own many years ago, cultivating his own power, personal and external, and watching the galaxy play out its patterns, its ebbs and flows and its countless lives and machinations. The countless times the Force was thought destroyed, he witnessed it, and witnessed its continuance.

Unlike the many Force entities that have lived: Aberoth, the Ones, the Chosen One; he started off a simple man. Through the lifetimes of many Empires, he manufactured, gathered, grew his own strength. None of these Force wielders were like him, and none of them could compare.

The Sith and Republic forces exchanged death for death on this planet, the war raged with no end in sight; however, the battle was not in their hands. For thousands of years the fate of the galaxy was in the hands of Darth Draugr. He knew where to throw a pebble to make a ripple into a wave, a wave into a tide, and a tide into a flood. The actions of the lesser beings, the lesser Force entities, and the lesser armies were meaningless if it was not the will of Draugr.

How he became so powerful was a mystery to everyone save for the ancient Sith himself. His identity, his species, his gender, his true age was unknown to all.

He was aboard the invading ship with the future Moff of this sector. The invading force was coordinated by this man, who had proved his worth by conquering the other occupied planets in this sector. This Moff was a genius, and under his command was the most feared admiral in the entire Sith military; this admiral had many a time made Republic commanders cringe in fear at the sound of his name.

The Sith troops on the ground had not lost an inch during their assault. The Republic forces held well, but their resources were running thin and Sith bombardment had nearly obliterated any emplacements the Republic forces had.

Two Sith sorcerers were on planet. They were very skilled in battle meditation and could sway the tide of a battle; they could empower their troops or make the enemy lose the will to fight. However, that was a moot point, because it was Draugr's will that this battle be won, and so it would be won.

Draugr departed, taking his personal frigate out to the fringes of the space battle. A small shuttle approached it. This shuttle contained an unsanctioned strike team consisting of the exiled Jedi Master Treyis, accompanied by two rogue Jedi and a squad of ex-Republic commandos.

The frigate was easily entered. Treyis and her strike force made their way uncontested through the ship. The lights were dim, and the only other sentients aboard were the small crew of mind-slaves of Rah himself, their main purpose to operate the shields and engines on the ship.

Treyis marched onto the bridge with her entourage. The Sith God did not face them. "Prepare to die, Draugr!" the Thyrsian Jedi, clad in alabaster-shaded armor with matching robes on top, shouted. Her lightsaber was a pure yellow, the two Jedi behind her wielded violet blades. The ex-Republic soldiers wore white armor splattered with red paint.

Draugr did not turn around. His head was a skull made of transparisteel, plated with durasteel, floating above the shoulders of the Sith. A glow in the center of his head shone solely through his eye sockets, a deep purple bordering on black. His boots were clawed, three sharp toes on each, and spikes on his knees. Three durasteel cilia extended two feet each from his back, protruding like fans, like wings. Wrapped around his arms, his legs, his torso, were strong metal chains. The chains around his neck were floating. What used to be his skin was now his armor; his essence was bound to the armor he wore underneath the dark black robes that his body was wrapped in tightly. A deep hum emanated from his very presence, his dark body a force of energy holding together his armor, nothing more.

The armor theme was alight in this instance, for the helmet of the nearest Republic trooper fell to the ground with a clank. There was no head on the shoulders. The rest of the armor suit fell to the ground, in pieces, covered in the ash that used to be the Republic warrior that stood before the Dark God.

The process repeated for the other four commandos, dark ash falling out of their armor, the smoldering embers the only life that remained in the disintegrated corpses. The two Jedi shouted as they pounced on the order of Treyis. Shaelath turned around, blocking their lightsaber strikes with nothing but his hands and his affinity for tutaminis.

The two Jedi pushed their lightsabers with all their might into Draugr's cupped hands. They had no effect, the blade simply shortening the harder they pushed. Eventually, the emitters of their lightsabers were in contact with Draugr's hand, the blades diminished into nothing. The energy built up caused the crystals in the sabers to explode, igniting the sabers in dark lightning. The small storm traveled ruthlessly up the arms of the Jedi, ravaging their brains with electric force. Their eyes glowed light blue with the shocks, the warriors unable to scream for their neurons were completely disabled. The lightning overloaded their brains' signals, causing it to seek release for the torturing electric pressure. The weakest spot in the skull was the target.

Suddenly, their eye sockets burst dark lightning and blood, the vicious shocks surrounding the victims' shoulders. The pair collapsed to the ground, their faces twisted by the experience, unrecognizable, burnt to near-ash by Draugr's power.

The final Jedi launched herself. The Sith God expertly blocked the strikes she put forth in an aggressive Vaapad style with his open hands. Eventually she put forth her own barrage of Force lightning, using a power so attuned with the dark side when she claimed so adamantly to be a being of perfect light. This relentless attack brought the Sith to his knees, allowing Treyis to put him into stasis with the Force for transport and imprisonment.


End file.
